Bloody Mary
by Lucie96
Summary: TRADUCTION. Alternative de l'épisode "The End Of The Affair". Et si Damon avait rencontré une femme intriguante dans les années 20? Et si il tombait sous son charme? Avant que Rebekah ne rencontre Stefan. OS.


Coucou tout le monde :) me voila avec une nouvelle traduction! C'est une histoire sur Damon et Rebekah dans les années 20. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaye de me relire mais c'est pas super génial :s En tout cas l'histoire appartient à xthesebonesx pas à moi.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder la manière dont elle dansait, elle bougeait lentement sur la musique qui jouait doucement en arrière plan, sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde, sans avoir un visage inquiet.

Gloria parlait dans le micro, et comme toujours, sa voix tentait tout les patrons de Chicago, et il à toujours aimé ça- ça le fait généralement finir la nuit avec une jeune fille encore mieux.

Mais ce soir, ce soir était différent.

La fille qui dansait- il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, et mourrait d'envie de savoir son nom. Ses belles boucles blondes, ses grands yeux bleus- elle avait quelque chose de féroce, et il le savait, la façon dont elle dansait, seule, ignorant tout les yeux qui étaient sur elle, en tenant son collier en argent dans la main.

Elle le savait aussi- après tout, elle souriait.

Il décida d'être courageux- il n'était pas novice pour approcher les femmes, et il était sur qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à charmer celle ci.

Il prit deux flûtes de champagne du plateau du serveur qui passait, et lentement se dirigea vers elle, pendant que la musique continuait de jouée.

Elle bougeait parfaitement en phase avec le saxophone, et ses mains étaient au dessus de sa tête, se balançant lentement au rythme de son corps.

Sa robe couleur or, brillait sous la lumière, les perles qu'elle portait correspondait à son teint de peau pétillant et étaient placés pour bien mettre en avant ses courbes.

Il devait la connaitre, et maintenant.

Il avança vers elle comme si il calculait sa proie, cherchant, attendant qu'elle le remarque.

Elle ne le fit pas.

Il s'approcha de son oreille, pendant qu'il plaçait la boisson dans sa main, elle continuait de danser, les yeux fermés, sans même le reconnaitre.

Ca n'allait pas être facile.

"Les jolies filles ne danse pas seule ici habituellement. Quelle est votre excuse?" demanda Damon dans un murmure, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

Elle était encore plus à coupé le souffle de près.

Ses pommettes, ses lèvres, ses douces épaules- il devait l'avoir.

"Je ne suis pas comme ces autres filles." répondit-elle simplement, son accent exotique sortant sensuellement de sa bouche et son regard qui inspirait confiance.

"J'estime que vous êtes mieux qu'elles" répondit Damon tendant sa main vers la sienne. "Damon Salvatore".

Elle mordit sa lèvre puis le laissa prendre sa main où il déposa un baisé sur son gant en satin.

"Rebekah" répondit elle doucement, comme si il devrait déjà le savoir.

"Pas de nom de famille?" demanda-t-il curieusement, elle apporta la flute à ses lèvres.

"Je n'en ai pas besoin" dit elle avant de boire une gorgée.

Il était déjà intrigué.

"Alors si vous me permettez qu'est ce qui vous à amené vers cette partie de la ville Rebekah? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être du coin." dit Damon, ses yeux brillants, tandis qu'elle passait lentement sa langue sur ses dents.

"Tout comme vous. Virginie pas vrai?" demanda-t-elle habillement avec un mouvement de sourcil.

"Comment avez vous..." commença-t-il quand elle sortit ses crocs, et le regarda dans les yeux, sans peur. Elle cligna des yeux, ses longs cils noirs rencontrant ses veinules rouges apparut sous ses yeux.

Son visage redevint normal et elle souri diaboliquement.

"Je suis la depuis pas mal de temps." offrit elle comme réponse. Il releva la tête, il voulait en savoir plus. "Je m'ennuie." dit elle soudainement. Il attrapa son poignet pour la retenir, elle se retourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

"Attention M. Salvatore, un jeune vampire comme vous ne devrez pas touché une femme âgée comme moi, une qui est beaucoup plus âgée que ce que vous imaginez." souffla-t-elle doucement et il empoigna son poignet encore plus fort.

"Je n'aime pas bien me comporter." dit il avec un sourire narquois et Rebekah se retourna pour lui faire face.

Elle enleva son poignet de sa poigne forte avec facilité, et ramena ses deux mains contre son corps. Elle se redressa tandis qu'il inspira. Ensuite elle plaça ses mains sur son torse, et le regarda dans les yeux, elle semblait perdu dedans, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose dedans.

Elle l'attira vers lui et il sentit son souffle dans son cou, le faisant frémir.

"Les garçons désobéissants sont mes préférés." souffla-t-elle. "Je vous reverrez, peut être." ajouta Rebekah avant de s'éloigner, le laissant abasourdi et confus à la fois.

Damon ne pouvait pas la laisser partir aussi facilement- la dernière fois qu'une fille l'avait intéresser, et qui l'avait fait - c'était Katherine. Et il l'aimait toujours, mais il avait besoin de Rebekah, maintenant.

Il courra vers la porte, où elle se trouvait déjà avec un autre homme, qui avait des cheveux blonds, et des yeux bleus, il était en train de l'aider à mettre sa veste.

Avait elle un petit ami ? Il s'en occuperai.

Dès qu'il s'approcha d'un peu plus près Damon sentit que c'était un vampire, ça allait être plus dur que ce qu'il pensait.

Rebekah ne pouvait pas cacher le sourire narquois qui était apparu sur son visage quand il arriva en face d'elle, pensant que l'homme mystérieux à côté d'elle regardais.

"Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir si facilement. Chicago est une grande ville." confessa Damon, et elle mordit sa lèvre.

L'homme répondit avant qu'elle ne puisse.

"Oui, tellement grande que je suis surpris qu'il laisse rentrer toutes sortes de personnes ici." dit l'homme et Damon fronça les sourcils.

"Excusez-moi, vous êtes-"

"Mon frère, Niklaus. Nick pour faire court. Il peut être très cruel parfois." informa Rebekah avec une moue paresseuse, et Nick la regarda suspicieusement.

"Désolé, je suis ton grand frère, et je ne tolère pas que tu agisses comme une prostituée." dit il, et Damon regarda Rebekah qui devenait visiblement en colère.

Elle serra les poings, attrapa son sac à main et sortit en moins de cinq minutes.

"Elle à du caractère." dit Nick comme si il y était habitué, et Damon croisa les bras.

"Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas parler à votre sœur comme ça." dit Damon et Nick ricana pour ensuite partir dans un éclat de rire.

"Vous n'avez aucune idée de la famille de laquelle je viens, donc je suggère que vous restiez en dehors de ça, et loin d'elle, petit vampire."

"Et bien, si ça peut vous rendre moins amère, 'Nick', ma famille aussi est nulle. Ma mère est morte, mon père détestait les vampires et à conduit à leur extermination dans ma ville, et mon frère est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici devant vous aujourd'hui. En vampire. Mais hey c'est les années 20- pas de raison d'être triste, on à l'alcool." dit Damon et Nick souleva un sourcil.

Apparemment, il l'avait sous-estimé.

"Donc ma sœur vous apprécie- Je suppose qu'on se reverra." répondit Nick d'une voix plate et Damon lui fit signe, même si il n'avait aucune idée si c'était vrai.

Il fera en sorte que ça soit vrai.

Le plus vieux vampire acquiesça et commença à marcher, mais il s'arrêta en chemin, fit demi-tour et regarda Damon.

"Rebekah un caractère changeant. Si j'étais vous, je ferais attention. Elle va probablement vous tuez dès qu'elle en aura fini avec vous. A moins que vous ne vous tuiez avant. Elle sait comment ruiner un homme." averti Nick et Damon rentra ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon.

"J'ai connu une femme comme ça en 1864- je suppose que ça règle le problème." répondit Damon, et Nick laissa un petit rire lui échapper avant de partir, laissant Damon debout tout seul, se posant pleins de question sans réponses.

Qui était elle? Qui étaient ils? Y avait il vraiment une femme dans ce monde plus diabolique que Katherine Pierce elle même?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir...

Voila j'espère que ça vous à plu et que vous avez compris lol. Reviews ?


End file.
